Drogyn
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Drogyn the Battlebrand | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Angel | image = | notability = | type = Immortal | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Cotswolds, England | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2004 | 1st appearance = "A Hole in the World" | final appearance = "Power Play" | actor = Alec Newman }} Drogyn is a fictional immortal and a minor recurring character featured on the WB Network television series Angel. Played by actor Alec Newman, he first appeared in the fifteenth episode of season five titled, "A Hole in the World". He also appeared in episode 5x21, "Power Play". Biography Drogyn was an immortal human who possessed a strange mystical compulsion - no matter what, he could only speak the truth. Given the company he often kept, this made him resistant towards answering questions, especially should the answer yield dire consequences. Drogyn was the Guardian of the Deeper Well, which was an enormous cavern that served as a containment site for the Old Ones - ancient immortal beings of great power, and even greater evil. The well was located in the Cotswolds in England, and contained numerous sarcophagi, which housed the essences of the Old Ones. At some point in the twentieth century, Drogyn befriend the vampire with a soul, Angel. One of the sarcophagi ended up at Angel's base of operations at the Wolfram & Hart law offices in Los Angeles. The power of the being residing in it, Illyria, was loosed, and took possession of one of Angel's allies, Winifred Burkle. Angel and another vampire named Spike traveled to the Well to ask Drogyn about what could be done to save Burkle's life. Drogyn became quite irritated with Spike and his persistent questions. Drogyn told them that Burkle's soul was destroyed in the flames of Illyria's resurrection, and could not be saved. Angel: A Hole in the World Drogyn was later brought to the United States after being targeted by a demon assassin. He spent a few days at the Wolfram & Hart office where he got to know Illyria. Drogyn's presence was part of a larger plan on Angel's part to infiltrate the Circle of the Black Thorn - which was Wolfram & Hart's instrument on Earth. In order to convince the Circle that he was worthy of being one of them, Angel had to sacrifice someone whom he believed to be a good person. Drogyn ended up in the clutches of the Circle where he was beaten and burned. Angel entered the chamber, and drank blood from Drogyn's throat, before ultimately snapping his neck. Angel: Power Play Notes & Trivia * * Originally, it was intended for Rupert Giles to appear in "A Hole in the World" and make it clear that there was no way to save Fred. After Anthony Stewart Head was unavailable, Drogyn and his inability to lie were created. * Drogyn was a servant of the Powers That Be. * Final fate: Had his neck snapped by Angel. Appearances # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Power Play See also External Links * References Category:2004/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies